ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
All About Us (TV Series)
All About Us is a Ryanland drama television series, the spin-off to popular comedy, The Chimp Adventures. The series premiered on RBC on November 14, 2008 and is created by Ryan Crim. During the 2009-10 television season, the series was absent due to some financing and behind-the-scenes problems, however the show returned for a 16-episode season beginning from February 3, 2011. The series has also helped construct another spin-off called Jessica, which will premiere in the 2011-12 season. On May 23, 2011,'' All About Us'' was officially cancelled by RBC. Plot The series follows the lives of people of the Teddy population living on the fictional small island, Teddy Island. However the cast sometimes travel to the fictional mainland. The teddies face a normal life with the added pressure of mysterious lurking beneath the shadows and natural disasters causing panic for everyone. Cast 'Main characters' 'Recurring guest characters' There are many recurring/guest characters *'Alex Evanfield' *'Chrissie Monket' *'Valentine Wilkins' *'Piggy Lotifa' *'Mani Philips' *'Garfield Oison' *'Gromit Wasfum' *'Snowman Clarkeson' *'Baby Boatson' *'Dogface Barton' *'Cheeks Nicholls' *'Panda Barnes' *'Smarties Geller' *'Tommy Cusack' *'Kitty Grant' *'French Cobert' *'Sockman Elizalton' Production The series was announced at the May 2008 RBC upfront presentation. The original cast were revealed and that most of them have starred or are starring in The Chimp Adventures. However, before the show was revealed, there was a huge bidding war between the networks. In the end it was between CTV and RBC, the showrunners had a choice and decided to go with RBC because The Chimp Adventures was there. Despite that, the series has never aired and never will air before or after The Chimp Adventures. The first season premiered on November 12, 2008 with satisfactory viewers and ratings, it would rise and decline episode by episode. Once the first season ended, the season average was in the mid-3 million's. However, production came to a halt after the season finale due to financial problems and that RBC had to cut the budgets of some series, however there were also other reasons. Many crew members dropped out of the show due to the long break. By March 2010, everything was back to normal again. RBC announced the return of the series in February, 2011. The second season premiered on February 3, 2011, following One Tree Hill on Thursdays. On May 19, 2011, RBC announced that All About Us was renewed for a short third season. However this is to be the final season and will air on Fridays until November/December 2011. Playmobil also had the same fate. However RBC are stilll in the position to cancel All About Us if their mind is changed by July 2011. On May 23, 2011,'' All About Us'' was officially cancelled by RBC. Episodes And Broadcasting Main article: List of All About Us episodes '' The series premiered on Fridays at 9/8c following Lost. However for the second season the timeslot was moved to Thursdays at 9/8c following One Tree Hill. Reception The series premiere and almost entire first season recieved good reviews with an average score of 68/100 on RTV Ratings. However, the second season recieved mixed to bad reviews, this time averaging a 46/100 score on RTN Ratings. 'Awards and nominations' ''All About Us' ''was nominated for Best New Television Series at the Ryanland Television Awards 2009. Jessica Bear was nominated for 2 Teddy Choice Awards and a Temmy Award. And has one pending nomination for the Ryanland Television Awards 2011. '''Ryanland Rielsen ratings